


Reborn

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Achilles and Patroclus [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: A tiny bit of frottage, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, College AU, Crush at First Sight, Descriptions of battle and death, Flashbacks, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Mild Smut, Modern Setting, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Rebirth, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: After their tragic deaths, fate decides to give Achilles and Patroclus another chance. They are both reborn and appear in the 21st century. They have no memory of the  circumstances of their past, though. Patroclus is a student of law and Achilles is a student of criminology at a campus in Athen. They meet in a library.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Briseis & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Minor Briseis/ Circe
Series: Achilles and Patroclus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope it will be better than 2020. At least when the vaccinations are done. The second half will be good!
> 
> I started the year with some Patrochilles. Enjoy!

It is another day of studying for Patroclus. The deadline for his paper is tomorrow and he has yet to write ten pages on " _The Distinction between Law and Morality.”_ Oh well. Patroclus sighs, locks the screen and slams the laptop shut. He opens the lid of his reusable bottle and drinks some water, shuts it, then places it down on the table. 

Patroclus can no longer focus on the paper in front of him and needs a distraction. Briseis, his long-time study companion, is still focused on her work and writes sentence after sentence. Patroclus admires her for her dedication and focus. She always gets her stuff done and he always zones out, thinking about his favourite Greek heros. He rises quietly from the wooden chair, trying to avoid further noises. Patroclus wonders what to do. Maybe he should read something else for a change?

“I’ll be back in some minutes.”, he whispers to her. “Could you watch my stuff for some minutes?” She nods at him, then shifts her attention back to the word document on the screen. He walks to the section with books about Ancient Greece and stops abruptly in the middle of the hall as he sees another student with ash blonde hair falling nicely over his temples and brown eyes walking into the very same direction. 

The way the student walks betrays self-confidence. He wears his head high and gives other female students, who glance and gape at him, a reciprocating, warm and slightly arrogant smile. He clearly enjoys the attention. Patroclus notices he has some fine assets when he has a chance to look. The white shirt is a tad too tight and betrays muscles and a well-shaped body. The beige slacks betray a nice ass, too. 

Patroclus feels as if he knows him. There is something familiar about this boy but he doesn’t know when he has seen him before.. The other student doesn’t pay him any attention and walks through the long narrow corridor, looking for a certain book on each side of the shelves.

His heartbeat quickens; his legs feel wobbly as pudding. Why does he feel so attracted to that man? The silence in that corridor feels thick and uncomfortable. He hears his heart pounding against the rib cage of his chests. The volume increases with every beat until everything else is drowned out. When someone asks him if he needs any help, Patroclus shakes it off and resumes his pace.

His object of interest, oblivious of his dilemma, fixes his gaze on the book shelves and draws his finger over the books. Patroclus follows him at a safe distance until he arrives at the same spot where the blonde stopped. 

_Shit._

A conversation or confrontation would be unavoidable now. His breath stops for some seconds as he notices his crush is interested in the same letter. The same author. They stand so close to each other that Patroclus can smell him. 

Oh boy, does the other student smell good. He can’t tell what shampoo is, but the scent is so intoxicating. For the first time, his crush looks at him with his intense, brown eyes, the long lashes, an insecure smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, before reaching up. Patroclus smiles back but isn’t able to start a conversation.

His hands reach up to the same book - _The Iliad_ -and their hands brush against each other before withdrawing again to choose another. The moment their fingers touch, something inexplicably happens.Memories shoot through their heads. Patroclus and Achilles tremble as it happens and hold their hands pressed to the temples.

The book drops to the ground. A loud bang breaks the silence, but they don’t care.

Patroclus remembers now. 

All of it.

_The name of the boy was Achilles. He had been the greatest warrior...and his lover. The picture unfolding in his mind becomes clearer and clearer. Patroclus sees themselves sitting in the tent as Achilles has come back, victorious, but his wounds need tending to. He sits on the ground and smiles at Patroclus as he cleans his wounds on the back and his hands before wrapping a bandage around the palm of his hand. A tender, intimate moment.  
_

_The scene changes. Achilles puts on the armour. “Please be careful, Patroclus”, he says. Tears brim in the mighty warrior’s eyes and he blinks them away. He avoids the gaze of his companion._

_Patroclus laughs.”I will.”_

_But then he fails. In the fiery battle with Hector, Patroclus fails to put some damage to his opponent. He is too slow and Hector spears him up with a fast strike. Blood gushed out of his abdomen and Patroclus drops to the ground._

Watching this, Patroclus smile grows sad. It breaks his heart again. He knows what comes next.

_Soon, his body is discovered and Achilles rocks it in his arms. Denying the peace of a proper burial to Patroclus, Achilles keeps him in his tent instead._

Achilles, remembers, too, and stares at Patroclus with widened eyes. His pupils dilate. Colour leaves his face as he witnesses the scene in his head. 

_A battlefield unfolds in front of his eyes. He reeks the blood and despair in the air, sees the dead soldiers on the ground.. Blood stains the sandy ground. Achilles walks on, searching for his lover, panic growing inside him as he looks. Where is Patroclus?_

_In the core of the fortress, he sees a group of soldiers gathered around a body. Menelaos comes closer with a grave expression on his face, talking to him. Through a gap between the men, Achilles recognises Patroclus’ lifeless body on the ground, dressed in his golden armour._

_After pushing the men aside, Achilles sees himself falling down to the ground and sobbing heavily over his lover’s dead body. “Noooo”, he shouts and cradles Patroclus in his arms._

_The scene changes once more. He sees himself fighting the Trojans before an arrow hits him and goes through his armour. A brutal pain unfolds in his body. He gulps for air. The arrow has hit his chest and he loses a lot of blood. Everyone screams in horror. Soldiers shake him. Then nothing. Blackness clouds the vision.  
_

The memory fades away and both men return to the new reality they find themselves in now. 

They are still alone in the section. Nobody has given a fuss about the book on the ground. Tears fill their eyes. “Patroclus”, Achilles whispers and lets go of the book to breach the distance and touches Patroclus’ cheek. A tear runs down his cheek. “A..Achilles”, Patroclus whispers, leaning into the touch.

“How...?” Patroclus asks, gasping as Achilles’ luscious, plump lips touch his. “I don’t know”, Achille murmurs. “But does it matter? Fate has given us another chance.” Patroclus nods and kisses Achilles a second time. He tastes so good, so sweet.He pulls his soulmate closer. Achilles traps him against the shelf and grinds against his body as the spark of attraction ignites and goes up into wild flames of passion. 

They rut against each other and lose themselves in the bliss of the reunion. Their cocks touch through the bulge in the pants. They don’t care about any intruders. Patroclus ignores the stinging of the books in his back. Achilles grabs a fistful of Patroclus’ auburn, frizzy curls framing his beautiful face. Patroclus moans at the sensation, he can’t help it. He also runs his hand through Achilles’ smooth bangs.

Patroclus is so horny that he wants Achilles to go further and take his hardened dick pressing against his slacks into his hands, but unfortunately, an “ec-um” tears them out of their reverie. A tall, bald man with round-rimmed glasses, the librarian, looks at them reproachfully. Yet amusement tugs at the corners of his lips. He understands. Rules are rules, after all. 

“Boys,this is not the right place for your romantic endeavour”, he says nonetheless.. “Please find yourself another room for your date. This is inappropriate.”

Achilles releases Patroclus instantly. The disheveled bangs of his blonde hair fall over his left eye. Patroclus thinks that he looks so hot when his hair is a mess. Patroclus feels his cheek burn but he doesn’t regret it. 

They pick up the book, place it into the gap and leave. Both young men no longer require literature as they have found another distraction.They have found each other again. Before they return to their seats and continue studying, Achilles gives Patroclus another, long kiss, making the students look up in curiosity. “See you later, I guess?”Achilles asks in a raspy voice. Patroclus nods. 

They separate and Patroclus feels happy. Briseis frowns at him, but then smiles when Achilles gives Patroclus a kiss with his hand before settling down in front of his table at the other end of the ostentatious library. 

He resumes the work of this paper and makes a lot of progress. His motivation has gone up through the roof. 

Briseis leaves him one hour before the library closes, having submitted her paper already. “Have fun “, she tells him with a wink. Her girlfriend Circe waits at the entrance and Briseis kisses her before heading into the night.

Before the library closes, Patroclus submits the piece of trash bloated with filling words, not caring about the marks. 

It’s 22.30 and the lights are about to go out. Patroclus finally packs his laptop into his leather bag. Achilles waits for him patiently in front of the table, then steals a kiss from Patroclus in front of the librarian, who rolls his eyes, but waits until they have finished fooling around. Chuckling and laughing, they head out of the library and make way to Achilles’ flat, continuing what they started in that tiny corridor. 


End file.
